


Complete Me

by Wiinterlights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, Junmyeon is in love, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy I Hope, Sehun is actually a baby, Sehun is jealous, Teacher Kim Junmyeon | Suho, hopefully fluffy, sehun is an idiot, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiinterlights/pseuds/Wiinterlights
Summary: Sehun wasn't the type to get jealous but the pregnancy glow on Suho makes his man attract the attention of others.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> \- Code : BMF175/2020
> 
> \- Pairing : Junmyeon/Sehun
> 
> \- Carrier : Junmyeon
> 
> \- Pregnancy : Pre/During Pregnancy
> 
> \- Babies : One
> 
> First of all i wanna thank the MODS for been so pacient and so kind to me,you guys are awesome!, also to my amazing Beta J, J i have no words to thank you enough for keeping un with me and my mental breakdowns, I love you so much!  
> adn last but not least i wanna say a big big thank you to my bestfriend B, thank you B for always encouraged me to join this fest.
> 
> With that been said i wanna thank the prompter for this amaing idea, i really loved it and i hope you like what i did with it, i really love this fic and this characters, so i really hope that you do too.

How did he get here?... Sehun can't help but ask himself. 

Right now, he was sitting on a chair in the waiting room at the hospital while his sweet husband, Junmyeon, on the other side of the door was getting a check up. He was not feeling very well these few weeks. 

He remembered the dreadful phone call he got this morning, when Junmyeon's coworker, Jongdae, told him that his husband has been taken to the ER after he fainted when he was playing with the kids at the kindergarten. Jongdae told him that he looked pale when the paramedics took him. Sehun didn't think twice about dropping all his assignments and driving to the hospital to check on his beloved husband. 

And now here he was, sitting in the waiting room as he waited for his love to wake up.

He has been waiting for hours, yet no one told him anything and Sehun was starting to feel a little anxious. He got up and walked to the nursing station in hope to find some answers. 

"Emm… Excuse me?" The nurse looked up at him "I've been here for quite some time and nobody tells me anything about how my husband is doing," he said while twisting his fingers nervously. 

The nurse, a young woman possibly in her 30's gave him a warm smile "What's the name of your husband?" 

"Oh Junmyeon." 

The lady searched the name on her files for a couple of seconds. "Hmm… He's in observation right now, resting, would you like to see him?" 

"Yes, please!" Sehun replied, frantic. The nurse couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the young nervous man in front of her.

“Come with me,” she beckoned him. As they walked together, she could sense his anxiousness so she tried to turn his attention away to something else. 

“You told me the patient is your husband, right?” 

Sehun glanced over at her, smiling a little. “Ahh…yes, he’s my husband.” 

“Newly wed?” the nurse guessed. 

Sehun puffed a chuckle at that. “If two years is still considered new, I guess, you could say that.” 

The nurse smiled at his words, nodding her head. 

“And you are expecting?” she then asked. Sehun was at first confused but then caught up with it. 

“Ahh, you mean… a child?” 

The nurse nodded her head, the smile never leaving her. 

“We’re trying, yes. But we have yet to be lucky. Jun needs to be healthy if we want to conceive.”

The nurse only nodded her head at his words. 

“You shouldn’t worry much about him Mr Oh. He’s stable now. And…who knows, you’d both find your luck soon.” 

“He’s been sick lately. I’m so worried for him,” he voiced out and the nurse looked at him with concern. 

She didn’t drag the conversation further as they stopped at another nurse station and Sehun was told to wait at the side. 

As he did, his mind drifted off, back to the day when he first lent eyes on Kim Junmyeon.

Sehun still remembers it like it was yesterday… 

A young 15 years old Sehun was in his living room playing video games, when he heard the sound of the front door opening. It’s probably Luhan, his big brother. Sehun loves his big brother, but they had a love-hate relationship going on between them since they were kids. 

That day Luhan came home with a friend from school.

"I’m home!" he heard Luhan yelling, his voice bouncing off the wall and echoed through the house.

"I'm in the living room!" Sehun hollered back.

He saw his brother entering the living room and the shadow of another person caught his attention. Sehun averted his eyes from the TV where he was playing the video game and looked over at the other person. At that moment, Sehun stopped breathing. 

"Sehun, this is Junmyeon. Junmyeon, this is my annoying little brother Sehun" 

Sehun looked at him with batted eyes. Tall, smooth skin, short brown hair and the most beautiful doe eyes he has ever seen. His full cheeks have a soft pink tinge on them and a smile with cute dimples directed at him. Sehun felt himself blushing a little and turned his eyes to his big brother. 

"Erm… Nice to meet you… ahm… I… I'm Sehun,” he stuttered in his speech. Damn he was nervous.

Luhan rolled his eyes and Junmyeon just chuckled a little.

"I already said your name loser," Luhan said, massaging his temple. "Anyway Jun and I will be in my room. We got school work to finish. Don’t make noises or I’ll tell mom to cut down your allowance.” 

Without waiting for Sehun’s response, Luhan beckoned Junmyeon to follow him up the stairs. They were stopped at Sehun’s high-pitch yell.

"Wait!" 

Luhan an Junmyeon turned around and saw a red-faced Sehun twisting fiddling with his fingers as he looked at them. 

Luhan casted a suspicious look at him. "What?" 

"Ahm… Maybe you're hungry or… Or…you wanna play video games with me for a while?" Sehun blurted out without further thinking. 

Luhan sighed deeply at his little brother’s antics and dismissed him with a hand move.

"We already ate and we don't have time to play Sehun… We're busy, okay?" 

Sehun pouted and looked at his feet when his kind offer was rejected. 

"Yeah you're right hyung… sorry that was stupid from me… I’ll see you later.”

But another voice interjected their conversation.

"Maybe we can play for a little bit, Luhan? I mean, we're not that busy anyway." 

Sehun looked up and saw Junmyeon smiling at him, which made his own cheeks to blush even harder as he looked away. What was happening to him? 

"Okay, Jun, if you want to play with him, be my guest." Luhan rolled his eyes and jumped to the couch.

Sehun just stayed in his place and saw Junmyeon walking to him. 

"Is it okay if you teach me how to play? I'm not really good with video games,” Junmyeon said while smiling sheepishly at Sehun.

Sehun could feel his heart leaping in his chest at the small request. 

"Ahh, sure… I mean yeah… I can teach you… it's not hard, really."

Sehun felt a hand on his head and next thing he realized , Junmyeon was ruffling his hair. 

"Thanks, Sehun-ah. And please, just call me hyung.”

When Junmyeon walked past him and went to sit beside his brother Sehun knew then; he was in love.

Sehun was pulled back to reality when he heard the nurse calling for his attention. 

“We’re here, Mr Oh. I hope everything goes well with you and your husband… And who knows maybe a miracle is closer than you think it is.” 

She winked at him, leaving a very confused Sehun in the hallway, in front of a door. Sehun turned around and took a deep breath before raising a hand to knock on the door. 

"Come in,” a familiar voice from inside spoke. Twisting the door knob, Sehun pushed the door ajar and let himself in. He was met with the sight of his husband lying on the hospital bed, looking at his way with a worried face. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you have an important meeting right now?" Junmyeon inquired as he watched his husband coming closer to his side. 

Sehun seated himself on the edge of the bed, his eyes roaming around his husband's face that looked a little pale and tired. Even in moments like this, Junmyeon still worries for him, despite being the one lying on the hospital bed. For a moment, Sehun thought about how lucky he is to find himself a life partner as selfless as his husband is. 

Taking Junmyeon’s hand, he sandwiched them between his own, patting it lightly. 

"Nothing is more important than my husband,” he said softly, “I would cancel all my schedule for today just for you.”

Junmyeon had a fond smile on his face as he looked at his husband. 

"Now you're been ridiculous. Come here and give me a hug." 

He didn't have to be told twice to collect his husband in his arms. A small peck landed on Junmyeon’s forehead as Sehun’s hand ran up and down his arm in a soothing manner. 

"I was so worried when Jongdae hyung called me just now, telling me that you fainted. I was out of my mind, not knowing what to do until Chanyeol hyung told me to calm down so I could think more clearly.”

Junmyeon laughed at the mental images of Sehun going mad just after getting a phone call that informed him his husband had lost consciousness. He could feel his heart swelling at how concerned Sehun is to his well-being.

"It's okay, baby everything is okay now. I’m fine and the doctor told me I can be discharged today.”

Sehun pulled away a little and looked at his husband in the eyes. Junmyeon could still see the worry in his dark orbs. 

“What happened at the kindergarten? I thought we'd followed all your meal plans and I made sure you took all your medications and vitamins. Why are you still not well?”

His childish-demeanor is showing and to be honest, this is the trait of Sehun that he adores the most. Sehun, despite trying to look stronger and firmer than he is, he’s still a big baby in Junmyeon’s eyes. 

“We’ll need to wait for the doctor to come and read us the report of my health condition,” he said, trying to sound calm, although he was nervous too thinking of the possibilities. 

“Once we’re home we should eat delicious food and then watch a movie. I’ll make you some popcorn too. I’m so gonna spoil you.”

The promise of getting spoiled by his husband is very exciting in Junmyeon’s head. 

"Can we cuddle too…?" Sehun added, looking up at Junmyeon with pleading eyes. 

Junmyeon laughter tinkled through the hospital room. “Of course we can. We’d cuddle as much as you want, how about that?

Sehun’s lips stretched into a wide smile. "Yes… I would like that,” he said, as he hugged his husband tighter and nuzzled his nose on the side of his head. 

"Funny that I’m the one in the hospital but you’re the one craving cuddle time." Junmyeon pointed with an amused smile.

"You got me worried for you. I deserved to get cuddles after what I’ve gone through today," Sehun responded with a pout on his thin lips. 

"True, true,” Junmyeon admitted as he patted his husband back. 

At that same moment, they heard a knock from the door before it was pushed open and a doctor came into the room, wearing a warm smile for the young couple. 

They untable themselves from one another as the doctor walked towards them. 

"Good morning Mr. Oh, how are you feeling?" He asked, looking at Junmyeon. 

"Much better. Thank you, Doctor. But I’d prefer resting at home, if you don’t mind me discharging today?” Junmyeon politely said, giving the doctor a warm smile.

"Not at all… as a matter of fact I already got your test results right here." He showed him the folder in his hands with a pleased look on his face. "So we already know what caused the whole fainting and discomfort you complained about." 

"Is he sick, Doctor? Is there something wrong with my husband? Is there a cure for this illness?" Sehun’s mouth runs like a shotgun when he shoots the doctor with his worried questions. Junmyeon has to place a hand over his thigh to calm him down.

He sighed and gave the doctor an apologetic look. "Excuse my husband's reaction, Doctor. He can be a little...overwhelming at times. Please continue. Did you mean to say that something was wrong with my body?" 

The doctor laughed at the silly act of the couple. "On the contrary, there's nothing wrong with you Mr. Oh" 

Junmyeon frowned at his words. "Sorry, I don't understand. If there's nothing wrong with me, then why did I faint?" 

"Your chief complaint says that you have been feeling ill the past few weeks and you haven't been eating well too. We ran a blood test and found out what has been happening in your body. There’s a life living inside of you now. Congratulations Mr. Oh, you're pregnant!" the doctor finally said.

Both Sehun and Junmyeon were in shock at the news they received. 

Did they hear him right?

Pregnant... Junmyeon was pregnant… with a baby… their baby… 

And then it hit them! Junmyeon was pregnant with Sehun’s baby!

When the shock finally died down, Junmyeon was the first to speak. "A b-baby? A-are you sure, Doc?" 

"100% sure, you have all the symptoms and the blood test doesn't lie. You’re maybe 4 to 6 weeks pregnant approximately. I advise you to go to an obstetrician for an appointment and further follow ups for your pregnancy. In the meantime, I’ll prescribe you with iron supplements and vitamins that will help with your pregnancy.”

Junmyeon listened carefully to all the recommendations that the doctor suggested to them. On his side, Sehun stopped listening a while ago, still in shock and his mind had only one thought at the moment. 

He was going to be a father. 

\---

That night when Sehun and Junmyeon were in their bed, they still couldn't believe the news they received that day. It still felt surreal yet they knew it had happened. 

"Can you believe it? A baby? After all this time," Junmyeon said, smiling as his hand caressed his still flat bell.

"Uhm... Myeonnie?" Sehun said, fiddling with the hem of Junmyeon’s nightshirt.

"Yes?" Junmyeon answered and turned his head around to look at his husband. 

"I love you,” Sehun whispered but the words reached Junmyeon with no hindrance. 

Junmyeon realised that Sehun was hiding his face on his back as he scooped his husband in his arms. A warm smile spread across his face 

"I love you too, baby. Why are you hiding from me? Did you forget that we promised a sweet, sweet cuddle session. But now I think I’m the one needing cuddles as well as your care and attention," Junmyeon said teasingly. 

Sehun popped his head out at the mention of cuddles, and started to properly drape his long limbs around Junmyeon's body. At that moment, he felt all his worries and stress dissipate, now that he knew that Junmyeon sickness is due to him carrying their baby. 

He still couldn’t believe it but he likes the happy bubble that popped out every time the mention of their yet to be born child crossed his mind. 

That night, Sehun hugged Junmyeon tightly as they slept, with Junmyeon resting his head on Sehun's chest and their little one tucked in between them. 

\---

Sehun woke up at the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Realising that Junmyeon wasn’t beside him, he walked to the bathroom and saw Junmyeon sitting on the floor next to the toilet bowl.

“Oh my god! Babe, are you okay?” Sehun went to crouch beside him and started to give him a soothing massage on his back.

Junmyeon knew that having a baby means having morning sickness but that didn’t mean he wanted to deal with it. With Sehun’s soothing hands on his back, he shook his head at his husband. 

“I’m fine.It’s just… our little one is saying hello I guess?” 

Junmyeon gave Sehun a small smile, hoping not to worry Sehun with his morning sickness. After all, morning sickness was a completely normal thing for pregnant people. 

“You wanna have breakfast? I’m gonna brush my teeth and then I’ll cook you something,” Junmyeon said in a hoarse voice.

“Not at all. You, mister, are gonna go straight to bed and rest okay? I’ll call Jongdae Hyung and tell him that you can’t go to work today.”

Sehun helped him get up and while Junmyeon was cleaning himself up, Sehun called Jongdae to tell him about what happened. Then, he tucked his pregnant husband into the warm sheets and gave him a kiss on the temple.

“Sehun, it’s not that big of a deal...I’m fine,” he tried to protest, but his words only fell on deaf ears. 

“I’m not listening hyung… now be a good boy and wait here, I’m gonna make you some porridge before I head to work.”

Junmyeon saw him walking out of the room and he smiled. He knew Sehun was just taking care of him and he let himself enjoy being taken cared of. Without realizing it, he falled asleep again after the drama the baby had caused him early that morning.

“Junmyeon? Babe? Wake up.”

He opened his eyes at the voice of Sehun and saw the other with a tray in his hands with porridge, coffee, orange juice and some stomach medicine, Sehun even went to the garden and picked up some flowers to make a simple bouquet for him. Junmyeon was so touched, because even if he was the older one between them, his husband always knew how to make him feel loved.

“You fell asleep. Jongdae hyung said that you can take a few days off, he got you covered.”

“Okay, maybe I am a little more tired than I thought,” Junmyeon admitted with a sigh.

“I knew it, take some rest babe, get some sleep. You can go to the garden with the dogs later...just don’t stress yourself so much okay? I’ll go to the office and I’ll be back before you notice.”

Junmyeon let himself be childish for a while and put his arms around his husband's neck and pull him gently to not let the tray fall off his hands.

“Are you sure you have to go?.. Maybe you can call in sick and we can stay together at home and cuddle and all that...pleeeease Sehunnie.” He pouted. Sehun chuckled at his childish act.

“As much as Ilike that, I can’t. I have a big project coming up and I have to meet my team for that, and if you don’t let me go, I’m gonna be late,” he kissed his lips and put the tray on his lap.

“Hmm, you never give me what I want,” Junmyeon whined.

“I never give you what you want?... Have you forgotten how you got pregnant in first place?” Sehun made a face as though he was thinking deeply.

“Yah! You rascal…”Junmyeon hid his face behind his hand while his other hand reached to punch his husband on the chest. “ How can you be so blunt?”

Junmyeon likes that sehun never beats around the bushes, but sometimes he was too much.

“Okay, go to work now, you’ll be late.” They share one last kiss and Sehun stood up, “I love you.”

Sehun gave him a warm smile, “I love you too,” and with that he left.

Junmyeon was a person who likes to keep himself occupied, and staying in the bed for the whole day wasn’t something that makes him feel happy. So a few hours after Sehun went to work, he got up, got dressed in some casual clothes and went to the backyard of their house. As soon as he opened the door, two little balls of fur ran to him.

“Hey boys! Aww you miss me?... how about the 3 of us go for a little walk to the park?” The two little puppies moved their tails in excitement, so Junmyeon put them on their leashes and went outside. The weather was perfect for a walk, it was sunny, not too hot or too cold. Vivi and Monsieur were really behaving like good dogs and Junmyeon loved to take them for a walk with Sehun from time to time.

They arrived at the park and Junmyeon set them free so the two little ones ran a little. He sat on a bench and watched them play with each other and took a few moments to think of his current state. He was going to have a baby. He and Sehun wanted this for so long and now it was happening. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that someone had taken the empty space beside him.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Junmyeon looked at the one who talked to him and smiled. “Minseok hyung, what are you doing here?”

Minseok was his neighbor and he also owned a little cafe that he and Sehun loved to visit on Sundays. With time, the 3 became good friends.

“I came for a run and saw you here so deep in your thoughts and wanna check up if you were alright… so what is happening?”

Junmyeon smiled at the sky. “Life happened”

Minseok nodded his head. “I see. I’m guessing that whatever happened to you is something good?”

“You have no idea,” Junmyeon replied, grinning.

“That’s good to hear, and how is Sehun?” 

“He’s good, he’s at work right now. Has a big project coming up and he told me that he has to gather his team, so… yeah, he’s very busy.” 

“Cool, maybe we can share a coffee on Sunday and we can catch up on each other's lives? On the house,” Minseok gave him a little push on his shoulder. 

“Haha… Minseok hyung you don’t have to treat us,we’ll go anyway.”

Minseok stood up. “I insist, and I won’t take no for an answer… so I see you two on Sunday. Take care, Jun.” 

“You too, hyung.” And with that, Minseok left. Junmyeon checked his watch and saw that it was almost lunch time. Sehun will not come home until late in the afternoon so he can make something for himself at home.

With a whistle he called his puppies and walked back home, with a light heart and a smile on his face.

\---

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. With that, Junmyeon’s pregnancy progress also becomes more prominent. For instance, Junmyeon looked a little bit rounder now, and he becomes moody and tired easily. Sehun tried his best to please all his pregnant husband cravings, but with a moody Junmyeon, most of the time, Sehun would end up picking up the wrong ice cream flavor and having Junmyeon crying out on their bed and demanding for cuddles. He was also getting very needy of affection, Sehun was trying his best.

One morning, Junmyeon and Sehun were having breakfast together. They were both on their day off so they didn’t have to leave the house early to go to work. Today, it was Junmyeon's second appointment with the obstetrician. 

"I'm excited, I can't wait to tell our families and friends about the news," Junmyeon was shining with happiness as he spoke.

"It’s already been two and a half months… Tell me again why we wait so much to tell our families?” Sehun asked while he took a sip of his coffee.

“I wanna be sure that the baby is healthy and…” he sighed deeply, “I wanna make sure that I won’t lose the baby,” he whispered to himself but Sehun could catch it. Immediately, he went and hugged him, leaving little kisses on his forehead.

“It’s ok Myeon… you don’t have to worry,” Sehun hugged him from the back and gave him a kiss on the neck. “I’m here and I’m gonna do everything that I can to protect you both.”

“I’m just scared Sehun, we tried for so long… and…”

“And now that little one is here, we should be happy and not think of the “What if?”, okay?”

Junmyeon relaxed his body against Sehun’s. “Okay, I’m sorry for being so paranoid.”

“Okay! Now that we solved that problem maybe we can call our families, have dinner tomorrow night and surprise them with the news, what do you think?" Sehun suggested.

"That's perfect, baby. I'll call my parents and my brother this afternoon, you call yours too, okay?" 

"Okay." Sehun checked his watch and realised the time. "Oh! We have to hurry if we wanna get there on time. Go take a shower while I clean this up,” he told his husband, nudging him to hurry and go get read.

Junmyeon laughed as he said, "Thank you, baby.” 

Sehun kissed him on the lips before he stepped away towards their bedroom to take a shower. 

\---

""Welcome Mr. Oh! Nice to meet you again. How have you been?" Dr Im Yoonah asked once the husbands settled across from her office. 

"I’m feeling good. We’ve followed your recommendations from our last appointment and everything seems to be well now,” Junmyeon explained with a grin on his face. 

The doctor smiled and hummed in relief. She turned to look at the computer screen to look at the data saved for her patient. 

“Now that you’re almost in your tenth week, I think we can scan through your belly and see the tiny pea inside,” the doctor said in glee as she gauged the expressions of the pair. 

Junmyeon and Sehun both agreed to the doctor’s suggestion, both looking excited to finally see their life that was growing inside of Junmyeon. 

The pregnant man lied on the examination bench, making himself comfortable. He pulled his shirt up for the doctor to perform the procedure while Sehun stood right beside him, not letting his hand go. 

"I’m going to apply this gel and it will feel a little cold, okay." 

She put the gel on Junmyeon's belly, rubbing it through the expense of skin. Then, she took the sounder and started gliding it around the gelle 

"So here we can see the pocket that is gonna house the baby for 9 months… Hmm everything looks really good and healthy… Now, let's find that tiny pea..." 

She moved the sounder around for a little and the couple only stared at the monitor. 

"There you are!" She exclaimed, surprising the young couple. 

Both husbands squinted their eyes, looking carefully into the monitor screen to see what the doctor had found. 

"Where?" Asked Sehun, frowning when he was cluelessly searching for the tiny pod that was his growing child. 

The doctor pointed to a little dot on the screen, chuckling lightly. 

"Here is your baby," she said. "Congratulations! It looks happy and healthy so far." 

Sehun couldn't believe that the tiny dot was his baby, the proof of his love for Junmyeon. He turned to look at his husband and saw that he was already in tears. 

"Did you see it, Junmyeon? It's our baby! It's our little bean." 

Junmyeon didn't say anything, he was so overwhelmed by the gush of emotions hitting him at the moment. 

"I'm going to print the scan for you," the doctor pressed a few buttons on the machine to produce a copy of the scan. "Here," she handed them the sonogram scan. "I will leave you for a few minutes to clean up. I'll be right back," she passed Junmyeon some tissues before she left the room.

At that moment Junmyeon broke into tears and Sehun started panicking.

"Babe? Myeonnie? What's wrong? Hey, babe talk to me, tell me what's wrong?" 

Junmyeon didn't say anything but instead took Sehun by the neck, pulled him close and kissed him square on the lips. Sehun was caught off guard but a few seconds later, he returned the kiss, feeling Junmyeon smiling into the kiss. He could taste Junmyeon’s salty tears mixing into the kiss but he didn't mind. Those were happy tears after all. 

After a few moments, they separated and they looked at each other with some much love in their eyes. It felt like the day where they confess to each other, it was the same look full of passionate love for each other. 

Junmyeon was the first to talk. "Thank you, Sehunnie. Thank you so much for giving me this blessing, oh my god, I can't even put in words how much I love you," he said between sobs.

"I'm the one who should be grateful to have you. You’re giving me the best gift I can ever ask for. I love you so much, my love, never forget that." 

They shared one last passionate kiss before hugging each other. 

“Oh my god, I’m a ball of hormones, I can’t hold my tears nowadays,” Junmyeon complained about himself.

“It’s okay, babe. You still look pretty even with tears and snots like this,” Sehun teased and Junmyeon gave him a little push while sniffling. 

“You rascal!”

\---

That same evening they were at their garden just having some iced tea and watching their dogs running around playing with each other. 

"Sehunnie?" Junmyeon called.

"Hm?" Sehun answered while he was scrolling his phone, letting Junmyeon know he was listening.

"Did you call your parents for dinner tomorrow?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I did… Mom said she was excited to see you." 

"Oh! That's great… And...who else did you call?" He was obviously trying to dig more.

Sehun refused to look Junmyeon in the eyes.

"Oh Sehun?" Junmyeon asked again.

"No one else… Why?" He asked with a shrug. 

He saw how Junmyeon looked at him with judgment. 

"Oh Sehun! You didn't tell your brother about tomorrow's dinner?!?!?!" 

"Why do I have to call him?... He's your best friend." He whined.

"He’s your brother… I can't believe you Sehun… you better call him or else I’m gonna kick you." 

Sehun pouted at the threat. "Fine… I'll call him tomorrow." 

Junmyeon squinted his eyes at him. "No. You're gonna call him N-O-W." 

Sehun let out a pathetic whine "Hyuuuuung….." 

"Don't hyung me… Now Sehun, in front of me,” he added when Sehun looked like he was looking for an escape.

"Don't you trust me?" Sehun acted offended.

"With things regarding your brother? No." 

"Okay, that was mean of you.l" 

"Don't try to change the subject and do it." 

"Okay, Okay. I’ll do it." 

He picked up his phone and looked for his brother's contact. When he reached the T section of his contacts he saw the name he saved for his brother:"The one who shall not be named". He pressed the call button and waited. 

Before the line was even connected, he pressed the red button.

"Oh well, he's busy… I tried… You're gonna have to call him tomorrow because I have a meeting all day." 

He looked over at his husband and stopped talking… Junmyeon was pouting and on the verge of crying. 

"No… Don't do that… it's not gonna work," he said and turned his head around.

"I-It's j-just that… I-I really w-want you and y-your brother to get along… I mean… You're my h-husband and I love you… And h-he's my best friend… W-why can't I have them b-both together??" He covered his face with his hands and started to sob in his hands.

Sehun just sighed. He has no other choice.

"Fine, fine… I'm calling right now but please, stop crying. The baby will be upset too." 

Junmyeon's face lit up with a bright smile at his husband’s words.

"Thank you, babe." 

He waited until he heard it, the voice of the one who hunted him in his nightmares. 

"Sehun." 

That voice gave him chills.

"Luhan hyung." 

It's been some time since he talked to his brother, it felt weird.

"What did you do now?" 

"Hyung!!!!... I didn't do anything!" 

"Then, why are you calling me? It’s not my birthday and it's not mom and dad's anniversary… So what is it?" 

Sehun gritted his teeth together.

"Hyung… Junmyeon and I are planning a family dinner tomorrow night and we will be really happy if you can come." 

"Hmmmm, will you be happy if i go?" 

Sehun looked at Junmyeon and made a whining face.

"Be nice," Junmyeon mouthed to him. 

"Yes, hyung!! Of course I will be delighted if you join us for dinner tomorrow." He said in an overly cheery voice

"Junmyeon is there with you?" Luhan asked, knowing too well.

"Yes, he is." Sehun said flatly.

"He will kill me if I don't show up… Fine, I'll go… Tell Myeon I said hello… See ya." 

He hung up.

"See?? It wasn't that terrible, was it?" 

"It was awful. He's gonna come. We'll have to burn all the furniture when he's gone." 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes without any comment to his dramatic husband.

"Don't be a baby Sehun, he's not that bad. He’s your brother after all." 

Sehun just whined a little more.

\---

It was family dinner time. The table was set, the food was almost ready and in the married couple’s room, the two of them were cuddling in bed. 

"Sehun I have to go back to the kitchen, the food is gonna burn." 

Sehun just held Junmyeon tightly and hid his face in his neck.

"Just five more minutes." 

"You said that 15 minutes ago… I have to cook and you have to take a shower and get dressed.. Come on big baby!" 

"You don't love me like you used to," Sehun complained. 

"I'm carrying your child, if that's not love I don't know what it is," Junmyeon shot back, chuckling.

"I hate when you're right," Sehun mumbled under his breath as he slowly let go of his husband. 

Junmyeon chuckled at his words. “I love you too." 

\---

Everyone was already at the table, eating and chatting with each other. The couple was happy, all with their family together, and no one was expecting the surprise they were preparing. 

Sehun was talking to his father, sharing his last project from work.

“It’s gonna be out in a few months and I’m really excited. It’s a really big game and I spent almost one year developing the idea and now I’m working with my team to prepare for the official release...it’s just crazy.” Sehun explained with joy.

“I’m so proud of you son… I’m sure it’s gonna be amazing,” his father gave him a warm squeeze on his shoulder, making Sehun smile at him. “Thanks dad.”

They kept talking until Sehun felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Babe?... It's time." Junmyeon whispered to his ears.

"Oh yeah, excuse me." 

He stood beside his husband and took his hand. Sehun cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Junmyeon and I are really thankful to have everyone tonight. Every single one of you is really important in our life and…" 

"Oh my god, are you gonna cry?!" Luhan teased at his brother.

"Luhan! Don't be like that with your brother," His mother scolded him.

Sehun was used to his brother's jokes, he learned how to just let it slip a long time ago, but he appreciated his mother's intentions. 

"As I was saying… Junmyeon and I have an announcement to make."

He looked into his husband's eyes and he could see how Junmyeon was ready to cry. Then, he looked back at everyone on the table; his and Junmyeon's parents and brothers, they were all friends and he felt blessed to share the happy news with them all. 

"Junmyeon and I are going to be parents." 

From a moment to another, the atmosphere changed and everyone was cheering and clapping for the future parents. There were hugs, congratulations, many tears but most importantly Sehun and Junmyeon felt the happiness that their families felt for them. 

They can do this… They can be parents. 

\---

The next day, Sehun went to work with a happy face that didn’t go unnoticed by their friends and coworkers.

“Looks like someone had fun last night...am I wrong?” Chanyeol winked at him.

“Classy Yeol, very classy,” Baekhyun shot back, rolling his eyes.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are Sehun’s coworkers and best friends. Baekhyun is a graphic designer and Chanyeol is a beta for the games they were developing. They were so different from each other that until this day, Sehun doesn’t understand how they’re married for 4 years. Even the love they showed as a couple sometimes made Sehun sick.

“For your information, Yeol, I have something better than what you're thinking,” he bit back.

“Yah...who told you you can drop the honorifics with me, you brat?” Chanyeol scolded him.

“Yeol, you threw the first punch,” Baekhyun reminded him while his eyes were glued on the sketching on his tablet. 

“Yes, Yeol, Baekhyun hyung is right.”

Sehun loves making his Chanyeol hyung mad. It was really fun and it made his day. He was about to continue bickering with the older one before telling them his good news, when a staff member came for him, telling him that their boss wanted to see him. He cut the bickering short and pushed his initial agenda for later, leaving to meet the boss.

“I don’t understand, Baek. We’re the same age...how can he call me Yeol but you are Baekhyun hyung to him?” Chanyeol pouted at his working husband.

Without giving him a single look, Baekhyun answered him, “Because I’m his favorite. Now let me work, Yeollie.”

\--

“Sehun! My star developer! Come in, come in,” Mr. Choi invited him into his office. He was the first person who believed in Sehun’s talent and ideas. Sehun was very grateful with the man for giving him his first chance. Mr. Choi was like a mentor to Sehun.

“Mr. Choi, did you need me?” Sehun asked eagerly. 

“Yes, yes. Please take a seat.”

Sehun walked to the desk and sat in one of the chairs facing the man.

“Sehun, you know that in the next few months our new game is going to be out for the public.” 

“Yes, sir. My team and I are working hard in the promotions with the marketing team. Baekhyun and the Graphic Design department are giving the game the final touches. Chanyeol already tested the game 4 times and everything works the way it is supposed to. We’re taking care of every detail, sir,” he explained all long and clear.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Mr. Choi said, nodding his head. “Sehun… I call you here today because there will be a new addition to the marketing team and I assigned him this project.” He told Sehun calmly.

“I… I don’t understand, sir. What happened to Kim Youngmi?” He was confused.

“She took a leave to take care of her sick mother so I’m assigning Ji Youngsoo to this project. I hope you won't mind.”

Sehun froze at the mention of the name. He knew Youngsoo very well. He was second in charge of the marketing department, a brilliant man, very charismatic, good looking and for Sehun’s misfortune. Youngsoo also has a crush on him. The last thing he needed was to spend time with the man alone. But of course he can’t tell his boss that. He has to be professional.

“Of course, sir. I understand. We will take care of everything,” Sehun gave him a beaming smile.

“I’m glad. He’s already waiting for you and your team in his office. He wanted to start as soon as possible. I hope he’ll get along with everyone.” 

Of course he wants to start it as soon as possible. Sehun was doomed. 

When he came back to his office, Baekhyun was still there but Chanyeol was gone. Sehun dropped on his chair and let out a loud whine, which brought Baekhyun to look at him and raised a brow.

“Is everything okay?”

“No!" He said gloomily as he looked back at his hyung. "It’s not okay, hyung. I have a project that is taking most of my time from my pregnant husband and now--” 

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence when Baekhyun suddenly interjected.

“Junmyeon hyung is pregnant?!”

Sehun stopped his ranting and realized that he hadn't told his friends about the news.

“Ahh.. yes, yes I was about to tell you guys but I forgot. Junmyeon and I are gonna have a baby soon. We're gonna be parents!”

Sehun felt Baekhyun arms around his neck and they started jumping and laughing together.

“OMG! Sehunnie, congratulations! I’m so happy for you both. I know how much you wanted to start your own family...yayy!!” he cheered gleefully, causing Sehun to laugh out loud.

“Yes, we’re very happy! I still can’t believe it’s happening,” he said in excitement 

“You better do, a baby is coming soon!”

At that moment, Chanyeol came back with a cup of coffee and a sandwich on each hand.

“Who’s baby is coming?” he asked, confused.

“Yeollie! Junmyeon hyung and Sehunnie are gonna be parents!”

Chanyeol's confused look quickly turned to awe and excitement, joining the cheery atmosphere in their office.

“Finally! Congrats, Sehunnie. You will be amazing as a parent, I have foreseen that,” Chanyeol hugged the younger too

“Wait,” Baekhyun interrupted, “Why were you so mad a while ago?”

All of a sudden, Sehun's happy mode was drowned again when he remembered the reason for his distress. 

“The boss called me to his office to tell me Youngmi has to take a leave because her mother is sick… and now the person from marketing assigned to the game launch is Ji Youngsoo,” he whined. 

“What?!” Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were surprised to hear the news. 

“Sehun do you know that you have to plan the promotions personally with him, right? And go to the events, interviews and all that...” Baekhyun asked his already stressed out friend.

“Yes, hyung. I’m well aware of that,” he said while he massaged his temples

“Are you gonna tell Junmyeon hyung?” Chanyeol said

“Of course not! He’s already under a lot of stress because of the baby and he doesn’t even know about Youngsoo’s crush on me. He doesn’t need the added stress. I will handle it myself, okay? You can’t tell him anything,” he threatened his friends, “Promise me you won’t tell anything!”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other and then looked at his friend, Baekhyun was the one who spoke first.

“Sehun, I don't know if that’s a good idea. What happens if Junmyeon asks for you?”

“Then you had to make something up!” he responded “Please guys… I’m begging you.”

“I don’t know Sehun,” Chanyeol scratched his neck, looking conflicted. 

“I’ll call you hyung from now on!” Sehun bribed, to which Chanyeol seemed to consider. 

“Deal!” Chanyeol agreed.

“Really, Chanyeol?! You gave in that easily!?” Baekhyun scolded his husband.

Sehun looked at Baekhyun, his older hyung was a whole different story. He was obstinate and hard to convince, always the voice of reason, so he put his best puppy eyes and begged with all the aegyo he could make.

“Pwease Hyungie...don’t make Sehunnie sad,” He said with a baby voice.

“Please don’t do that ever again… I will not be a part of this, that's my final word. You’re playing with fire Sehun and you know it, don’t come crying when you get burned.” He took his tablet and with that, he exited the office, leaving the other two men speechless.

\---

Junmyeon wasn’t having the best day today. He was in and out of the bathroom to the point that his stomach was already empty. Due to this, he was in a bad mood and unintentionally made one of his students cry when the little one was running around and bumped into Junmyeon when he was on his way to the bathroom.

But after a few hours and a ginger tae that Jongdae made for him, he felt better and helped the kids ready for their nap. When everyone was in their spot and ready for a few hours of sleep, Junmyeon turned down the lights and let the door a little open to check up on the kids from time to time. He then went out of the room and sat at the yard with Jongdae who was already waiting for him with another cup of tea.

“So when is the due date?” Jongdae asked, making Junmyeon freeze on his spot.

“I don’t know what you talking about,” he dodged the question while he drank his tea.

“Oh come on hyung, you think I didn’t notice the symptoms? You are moody, you throw up in the morning and you get tired very easily. I was at your place when I had Haneul a year ago.” He smiled at his friend.

Junmyeon realised then that he had been caught red headed. 

“How far are you?” Jongdae continued to ask. 

“11 Weeks,” Junmyeon responded bashfully. 

“Oh! That’s so exciting!” The other man exclaimed, clapping his hand in excitement. “At around week 20 you’re gonna feel the baby move for the first time, it’s a life changing experience!” 

Junmyeon could tell that his friend was moved and made him think about the little one under his heart, how is his baby doing? Does he like his temporary home? Maybe he and Sehun can read or sing to him some time, trying to bond with the baby at an early stage would be good.

“You okay?” He heard Jongdae’s voice asking and he was looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah I’m fine, I was just thinking… Jongdae, did you ever talk to Haneul when she was in the womb?” He was curious.

“Oh, yes, yes! That’s very important hyung, the baby can hear anything you say to them. I strongly recommend you to do that. It will establish your bond with the baby, it’s comforting and when the baby starts moving, you’ll see how they’ll react to your voice.”

“Mr. Cotton?” 

Junmyeon and Jongdae turned their heads at the sound of a child's voice. It was the kid that crashed into Junmyeon early, little Lee Jinho. He was holding his dinosaur plushie and was looking at Junmyeon with teary eyes.

“Jinho-ah, what’s wrong? What happened?” Junmyeon immediately held him against his chest, he lulled the kid until he stopped sobbing.

“I-i had a b-bad dream,” the kid said between sobs.

“It’s okay, Jinho, it wasn’t real, everything is fine. Do you want Mr. Cotton to put you to bed again? Maybe read you a story?” he asked to comfort the child. 

“Can Mr. Cotton sleep with me?” the kid asked in a tiny voice.

Junmyeon looked at Jongdae.

“Go, don’t worry about me,” the man brushed him off. 

Junmyeon smiled at his friend, and hand in hand with Jinho, he was led to the classroom with the other kids. Jinho went to his spot and Junmyeon followed after him. He sat down beside the child and he covered him with his blanket.

“Sweet dreams, little one,” he patted the kid’s head and waited for him to fall asleep.

“Mr. Cotton, can you hold my hand?”

“Excuse me?” Junmyeon was confused.

“My mommy always holds my hand when I have a bad dream...it makes me feel safe.”

He stretched his hand and Junmyeon held it on his own. Jinho smiled and closed his eyes, Junmyeon felt warm in his heart while holding it and a few moments later he heard the little snores coming out from the kids mouth while he slept. Junmyeon at that moment put his free hand on his belly and gave himself a little rub over his sweater.

“I can’t wait to hold your hand too, little one,” he whispered with a warm smile on his face. 

\---

Junmyeon was already 3 and a half months, with a little baby bump showing. Sehun couldn't help but to admire his husband who was working on the garden, watering the plants and cutting some flowers for the house. He was beautiful, smart, kind, and loving, Sehun was lucky to have him, he thought as he played with Vivi and Monsieur. 

"Babe, you have to work tomorrow?" 

Sehun broke his line of thoughts when he heard his beloved’s voice.

"Hm, I don't know yet… why? Do you need anything?" 

"I was just thinking that we could go to the mall, visit some stores and make a list of things that we need for the baby." 

"Already?" Sehun replied confused. 

"Yeah, I know it's still early, I don't wanna buy anything yet. I just wanna make a list of things that we might need and maybe to see some ideas for the baby's room, if you don't mind." 

Sehun hugged Junmyeon from behind, placed a kiss on his shoulder and inhaled his husband's cologne that smelt of flower scent with a little hint of citric. He loves it. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll tell Baekhyun hyung to cover me tomorrow. You’re always so thoughtful of everything, where will I be without you?" 

Junmyeon chuckled at his husband's silly words.

"Probably still in living with your parents," Junmyeon teased.

“Haha, very funny,” Sehun rolled his eyes, “I have to go to work in a few hours, I’ll better get ready, but I don't wanna,” he mumbled under his breath as he squeezed his husband in his arms, making the man laugh carefreely. 

“How’s your project going babe?” Junmyeon asked, “Is your team working things out easily?”

Sehun coughed. “Yes, yes. Everything is going fine. We’re already halfway there but there’s still a lot of work to do before the launch.” 

“That’s great, baby! You worked so hard for this game and I'm happy that all it’s coming together finally,” Junmyeon smiled at him, “Aaaand...what’s the next step?”

“The next step is to work on the marketing aspect of all, you know, promotions, ads and all that boring stuff...but I don’t wanna bore you with those stuff. How are the kids at school?” He quickly changed the topic. He took Junmyeon’s hand in his,pulling him to walk to the bench.

“They’re great… Jongdae and I are already planning for the winter festival,” he said excitedly.

“Already? But winter is in 5 months!?”

“I know, I know… we’re not planning the whole thing yet. We’re just looking for things that can suit to be the theme for the festival, you know the kids get excited and all that,” Junmyeon took a seat on the yard bench and Vivi immediately went to rest at his feets. Vivi was always more fond of Junmyeon and now that he was pregnant Vivi didn't leave his side.

“I see, well I guess that’s ok…” 

“Forever love, sad, happy, forever, love, sad, happy.”

Sehun’s phone rang and he picked it up after a few rings.

“Oh Sehun,” he answered.

“Hi, Mr. Oh. Sorry to bother you at your home but Mr. Ji needs you at the office now,” the girl at the other side of the line spoke to him.

He casted a look at Junmyeon who was rubbing Vivi’s belly and cooing at the dog. 

“I will go in a few hours, I'm sure he can wait—”

“Mr. Ji says it’s an emergency and he needs you ASAP,” he was cut off.

“I’m sure he does,” Sehun thought and looked over again to Junmyeon, who was now stroking Vivi’s fur, unaware of the situation. Sehun took a deep breath. He has to deal with this situation, for Junmyeon and for his little one...they were counting on him.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” he answered with a stoic voice.

“That’s great Mr. Oh. I’ll let Mr. Ji know. Thank you and sorry for taking your time!” The girl cut the line right after she finished speaking.

Sehun returned and sat beside his husband “Babe I...”

“You have to go?” Junmyeon looked at him with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, I thought we could have lunch together but they need me at the office. I’m sorry,” he pouted and wrapped his arms around his husband, hiding his face in Junmyeon’s neck.

“Hey, silly boy,” Junmyeon giggled when Sehun started to pepper kisses around his neck which tickled him. “It’s okay. You have work, you don’t have to be sorry,” he caressed Sehun’s hair as he stared ahead of him. Junmyeon knew that this would calm the younger one. He felt how Sehun’s body relaxed against his and he let himself enjoy this moment that they had within their own world.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” Sehun pouted.

“Sweetie, go...the baby and I will be fine,” he kissed him on the forehead.

With their hands intertwined they walked inside, parting ways as Sehun went to their bedroom to get change and Junmyeon to the kitchen to pack something for his husband. A few moments later, he went to the hall to wait for his husband with a lunchbox in his hands. He loves to cook and making Sehun’s lunch was his way to show his love and affection to his husband. 

Suddenly, the front door bell rang through the house, indicating a visitor.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Sehun yelled from the bedroom.

“Hmm… I don’t think so,” Junmyeon thought in confusion. He left Sehun’s lunch on the table and went to open the door.

“Hello Myeonie!” 

The next thing Junmyeon knew was that his best friend had hugged him, almost losing his balance in surprise. 

“I missed you so much! My baby brother have you confined from the outside world and me, your best friend, who missed you so much, the one who is the reason why you and my dumb brother are married, was left to die alone,” He said dramatically while trying to fake a cry.

“Always so dramatic, Luhan,” Sehun called him out as he walked out of the bedroom, fixing the watch on his wrist. “What are you doing here?”

“Actually, that’s none of your business,” he smiled to the younger one and then looked at his best friend. “I came here to take Myeonie out!” He put his arm around his best friend’s shoulder and pulled him close to himself.

Junmyeon was about to answer when he suddenly felt a pair of arms around his hips and he was pulled against Sehun's chest. “Out where?” he could feel Sehun’s tension emitting from his body.

“Out! Now give me back my best friend, thank you very much.” He snatched Junmyeon’s arm and tried to pull Junmyeon with him but Sehun’s hands were glued to the pregnant man’s hips, refusing to give his husband away. 

“Sehun!! Let him go!” Luhan complained. Both brothers were pulling Junmyeon from different directions. For his own good, Junmyeon knew he had to do or say something.

“Both of you, stop!” 

Immediately, the brothers stopped and looked at the pregnant man who looked sternly at them. Junmyeon decided to talk to his best friend first.

“Luhan, I’m happy to see you but you didn’t call or anything,” he said, sounding upset which in turn made the other one pouted.

“I just wanna spend some time with my best friend. Come on, Sehun. It’s just a cup of coffee with me. I’m not gonna steal your husband all day long,” he rolled his eyes at his obviously jealous brother.

Junmyeon turned around and went to his husband. When he was close enough, Sehun immediately circled his hips with his arms. “Sehunnie it’s just a cup of coffee.” 

The younger pouted and Junmyeon couldn’t help but to smile at his childish act. 

“But you’re gonna be out alone,” Sehun hid his face in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck as he continued to sulk.

“Sehunnie, I’m not gonna be alone,” Junmyeon caressed his hair with his delicate hand.

“I know, you’re gonna be with...him.” 

“I have a name you know,” Luhan reprimanded. 

“Luhan,” Junmyeon warned. “Babe looked at me.” Sehun left his favorite place and looked at Junmyeon. “Do you trust me?” Junmyeon asked with a gentle voice.

“I do,” Sehun answered right away.

“Okay, so you will also trust me to stay safe while going out with Luhan for a cup of coffee, right?” Junmyeon reached the younger face and caressed his cheek with his hand. Sehun closed his eyes and leaned to the touch.

“Okay. But I’ll miss you,” he whispered so only Junmyeon could hear him. The obvious flirty tone made Junmyeon chuckle at his husband’s antics.

“Me too, big baby. I’ll be back super quick and I’ll wait for you so we can have dinner together, is that okay?”

The younger nodded his head and Junmyeon gave him a sweet kiss on the lips (Luhan making a gagging sound at the display of affection). “Now it’s time for you to go. They’re waiting for you in the office.”

“Okay, I’m leaving, you,” Sehun pointed at his brother, “Take care of him,” he said, voice grounding. 

Luhan just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever… let’s go, Myeon!” 

The three men walked out of the house and went their own ways. On the way to the coffee shop, Junmyeon and Luhan were talking about their respective works. Luhan was an architect and was telling Junmyeon about this new project of his. Junmyeon was adding “oohh's” and “aahh's” along the story because he didn’t know much about the field but he was happy that his best friend was so passionate about his work.

They arrived at a little coffee shop that was downtown. It was cozy, not so crowded aside from a few students studying. Junmyeon and Luhan sat at a table beside the window where Luhan ordered an iced americano and Junmyeon settled for a cup of tea.

“So… tell me everything about your life lately,” Luhan said, breaking the silence. 

“Are you sure you wanna know everything?” Junmyeon asked, raising his brows.

“You married my brother, of course you never tell me anything,” he laughed. “How’s your work? Is my future nephew or niece growing healthily? Is my annoying brother taking good care of you?”

Junmyeon put his hand on his little bump at his friend's inquiry about his child. “Everything is amazing. Sehun is taking care of us, he goes to all of the appointments with me, buys me all the food that I ask him… even when I woke up at 3 am haha… yeah, he’s been incredible with everything. And work is going good too. Jongdae and I are preparing the winter play and the kids are really excited for it.”

Luhan was smiling fondly at Junmyeon's explanation. “I can imagine that. You look so happy and I’m glad my brother is treating you well. I wanted to check up on you… I mean, I know how hard you and Sehun wanted a baby and the last thing I want is for you or him putting too much pressure on each other about this. Just relax, enjoy the pregnancy and… this is disgusting but e-enjoy my brother’s company too,” he made a gesture that he was about to throw up. 

Junmyeon just laughed at him, thinking the drama sure runs in the family. 

“That was horrible, don’t make me say anything like that again.”

“I promise,” Junmyeon giggled. 

\--

Sehun was in front of Ji Youngsoo’s office. He knew what was waiting for him inside so he mentally prepared himself and went in. The first one he saw was Youngsoo’s secretary, Kim Yeri, a petite, pretty girl Sehun knew since she was an intern. She was always smiling and kind, he really enjoyed their casual talks during meetings.

“Good morning, Yeri.”

She lifted her head from the computer to look at him. “Mr. Oh. Good morning,” she smiled at him, “Mr. Ji is waiting for you at his office”

Of course he was, Sehun thought. He knocked three times against the door and pushed it open after he heard the “come in” from inside. And there he was, curly brown hair, athletic build and somehow charming Ji Youngsoo. As soon as he saw Sehun, Youngsoo's face lit up and Sehun… he just knew.

“Sehun! I’m glad that you came to see me!” he sounded really excited.

“I came so we can plan the marketing strategy to promote the new game,” Sehun used his professional voice to speak.

“Yeah that too. Why don’t you sit down and we can discuss that.”

Sehun followed him and took a seat on a single sofa, Youngsoo sat on a bigger sofa next to him.

“Why don’t you tell me how you've been doing Sehun? It’s been a really long time since we talk about one another,” Youngsoo smiled at him.

“I think that we have to get to work,” Sehun cut him off, “I think that the key of a good promotion is to find a perfect target population. I really feel that with this new game we have to target the promotions more to teenagers and young adults.”

“That’s a great idea, Sehun! You're always so smart and practical,” Youngsoo said with stars in his eyes and Sehun wanted to scream.

After a few hours of unnecessary flirting and accidental touches, Sehun almost ran out from the office. He was so frustrated, they barely made a “plan” for the promotions, he had to come in a few weeks to keep working but right now he just wanted to hold his husband and sleep for days.

\--

A four-month pregnant Junmyeon was at work and today was the Rainbow Day. The kids came dressed with a color of the rainbow from head to toe and they spent the day making different games and handcraft.

Right now, they were playing in the field, Jongdae and Junmyeon put the kids in teams and gave each team a list with things that they have to find.

“Mr. Cotton, look! I found a daisy!” One of the girls who was wearing a beautiful violet dress showed him the flower she found.

“It’s beautiful Jinah, but you know we have to care for nature and don't take flowers carelessly, okay?” He said to her with a soft voice.

“I just took it because I thought it would look beautiful on Mr. Cotton’s hair and that the baby would like it,” she said in pure innocence. 

Junmyeon was moved by her words. Since the students found out that he was expecting a baby, they were always bringing him little gifts like cookies, candies, and sometimes drawings that Junmyeon was very grateful for. He felt so loved, but there was a slight problem with the sudden attention and gifts he was receiving lately.

“Hyung! You want me to take you home later?” Jongdae asked.

“Ahm it’s ok… Sehun is picking me up today, we’re going shopping for the baby.”

“Oh! That’s great, you’re gonna have so much fun!”

The parents were picking up their children when suddenly one of the fathers came near Junmyeon. 

"Mr. Oh, my wife sends you a little something," he gave Junmyeon a box. "They are ginger cookies, she said they're good for the sickness." 

"Oh thanks Mr. Lee, she shouldn't bother” He smiled at the man.

The next thing he knew, Junmyeon felt a pair of hands on his hips and the sound of someone clearing his throat.

“Hello,” Sehun said with a hard voice. 

Junmyeon turned his head and found his husband looking directly at the father of his student with narrowed eyes. He rolled his eyes at the sight.

“Hey, Sehunnie. You came early. Look! Mr. Lee’s wife sent me these cookies for my sickness,” Junmyeon emphasised tbe word 'wide' and that made Sehun’s body relax. The next second, he was smiling at the man.

“Oh! That’s really considerate, thank you Mr. Lee. You and your wife are really considerate,” he said to him with a polite tone. 

“It’s nothing, really. Minho really likes his Mr. Cotton and this is just a way to thank him for everything he does for the kids,” the man told them. “Well, I should get going. Thanks again Mr. Oh,” He turned around and left.

“A nice man,” Sehun thought out loud.

He looked at Junmyeon who gave him a skeptical look.

“What?” he inquired to his husband. 

“You are unbelievable,” Junmyeon said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh! Thanks, love,” Sehun said sarcastically as he kissed Junmyeon’s forehead. “Now let’s go, we’ll be late,” he reached for the older's hand and they walked together to the car.

“I didn’t say it to compliment you,” Junmyeon laughed. 

“I know, but i’m still gonna take it as a compliment,” Sehun answered, smiling teasingly at his husband. 

\---

That night in the Oh’s house, a confused Sehun wanted to understand why his husband was mad at him. 

“I still don’t get what's the big deal ” Sehun asked for the tenth time.

Junmyeon was about to rip his hair out of frustration. He really wanted to punch Sehun at this point. He took a deep breath, counting to 10 and tried to explain to his oblivious husband the situation. Again.

“Sehun, do you think that what you did in the store this afternoon was normal?” He asked him impatiently. 

“That man was invading your personal space, I just told him to back off a little.”

“He was explaining to me how to pick the right size of clothes for the baby,” Junmyeon was losing his patience, his right eye was twitching.

“And why was he there anyway?” Sehun retorted uncaringly. 

“He works there, Sehun!” Junmyeon half-screamed at him.

“And?” 

“You literally growled at the salesman, Sehun!” Junmyeon was out of himself, “YOU GROWLED AT HIM!”

“I think you’re being unreasonable.” 

And that was Junmyeon's breaking point. 

“I’LL SHOW YOU HOW UNREASONABLE I CAN BE!” 

He stood up from the sofa and went straight to Sehun, ready to punch him, when he almost reached his husband, only to suddenly stop in shock.

“Junmyeon? Babe? What happened?” Sehun asked worried but Junmyeon didn’t say anything. Sehun took Junmyeon's face gently. “Babe? Babe, talk to me.”

Junmyeon focused on the younger’s eyes and started to cry. “It...I-It m-moved…” He said between sobs.

“What?” Sehun didn’t understand. 

Junmyeon grabbed Sehun’s hands that were on his face and put them on his bump. They looked at each other and in one second Sehun felt a kick against his hand.

Time stopped for both of them, the argument earlier forgotten under this new emotion they were both experiencing for the first time. It was their baby saying “Hi” for the first time.

Junmyeon and Sehun were crying their hearts out, so full of happiness and love. That night they cuddled closer, everytime their little one moved they both giggled, the mood was so full of joy for the young couple.

\---

Sehun couldn't stay still, he was somewhere between anxious and excited. Beside him was a very calm and collected Junmyeon reading a parenting book, very immersed in his own world to realize that his husband was about to pis in his pants.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asked when he saw his husband was sweating already.

“No, yes? I don’t know… I mean we're about to find out if we’re gonna have a boy or a girl… are you not nervous?” Sehun was out of breath.

“I’m excited, yes... but you look like you're about to pass out,” Junmyeon pointed out.

“I’m okay… I just need a minute,” Sehun said as closed his eyes and tried to calm himself a little, thinking he was just being dramatic. Then, he felt someone holding his hand, causing him to open his eyes and saw Junmyeon’s hand on his. He was looking at him with fond eyes and Sehun relaxed, smiling back at him.

“It’s okay, Hunnie. The important thing is that our baby is healthy, everything else is gonna be fine,” he assured him. 

“Yeah… everything is gonna be fine,” he calm himself.

\---

“Okay, are we ready to see the little one?” Dr. Yoonah said excitedly. 

The two men looked at each other and smiled. “Yes, we’re ready,” Junmyeon said, nodding his head. 

“Let’s do this,” the doctor said, “Come with me.”

Junmyeon laid on the examination bench and pulled his shirt up. The sight of his cute bump made Sehun very happy and proud of his husband. Through this pregnancy Junmyeon was being so careful with every little detail, always talking and singing to the baby. Sehun was a terrible singer so he talked to Junmyeon’s bump when the other one was sleeping, he told his little baby how much he loved him or her, that no matter what happened his Dad and Papa will be there always to help and protect them. He told the baby about him and Junmnyeon’s life, their likes and dislikes, how excited they were to meet the baby. Then, Sehun would leave little butterfly kisses to the bump and hold Junmyeon to sleep.

“Here we go,” She looked for the baby on the monitor and after a little while she gasped. “I got you! Here is your little baby,” she froze the image so Sehun and Junmyeon could look at the baby. They had seen it a hundred times but every time felt like the first time for the couple.

“You wanna know if it’s a boy or a girl?” she asked them.

“Yes, please,” Junmyeon said.

“Yes!!” Sehun answered.

“Hahaha...okay, okay, let me see,” she moved the sounder a little more, “Okay, I got it… hmmm.” 

Junmyeon was excited and Sehun was about to pass out for the second time.

“Well, congratulations to both of you...” Dr. Yoonah said, “Looks like you’re gonna be the proud parents of a baby girl,” finally she announced.

Sehun and Junmyeon were shocked with excitement. A girl… a beautiful baby girl was coming their way.

\---

The next morning, Sehun was lying against Junmyeon's chest and with a hand on his belly. It was a Sunday, so they were enjoying family time together. They weren’t talking or anything, they didn’t need it. Just knowing that the other was beside them was enough for both of them. 

That is until the doorbell interrupted them.

“I’ll go and check,” said Junmyeon.

“No, babe. Stay. I'm sure that whoever it is, they would go away later,” Sehun pouted and held Junmyeon in his place.

“Don’t be silly. What if it’s important?” Junmyeon stood up and went to see who it was.

A few moments later, Junmyeon came back “Ahm, babe, someone's looking for you.”

“For me? Who is it?” Sehun didn’t remember anyone that was supposed to come today to meet him.

“Mr. Ji Youngsoo. He said it’s from work,” Junmyeon informed him. 

And with that, all of Sehun’s alarms went off in his head. What was he doing here? OMG, he saw Junmyeon. OMG! Junmyeon saw him! He almost fell off the bed and ran past Junmyeon to the hall and there he was, sitting on the sofa, with a glass of water in his hand (Ugh! Why did his husband have to be so kind?) and as soon as he saw Sehun, a playful smirk made its way on his face.

“Sehun, I’m glad I found your home address,” He said.

“What are you doing here? At my house?” Sehun was angry.

“Sehun,” he turned around and saw Junmyeon beside him. “Don’t be rude with a guest,” Sehun was scolded. “Mr. Ji, would you like something to eat?” Junmyeon asked kindly.

“Oh no, thank you so much Mr Oh. I just came to deliver these files to Sehun,” he put the folder on the table and got up. “I better get going, I really don’t wanna interrupt your Sunday.”

“Oh, it’s not a bother really,” Junmyeon smiled at him. “Sehun will walk you to the door, right Sehun?” 

“Why me?” Sehun received a pinch on his arm. “Ouch! Fine, fine I’ll go,” he caressed his arm.

When they were outside the house, Sehun closed the door and grabbed Youngsoo by the arm. “You're out of your mind. One thing is making your little show at the office, but another very different is coming to my house. You’re crossing the line,” Sehun almost spit at the older man.

“Oh, Sehunnie, it wasn’t a show. I really need you to look at those papers,” Youngsoo smiled innocently to the younger.

“You could've waited till tomorrow at the office,” Sehun said.

“And miss the opportunity to see you today? Oh silly Sehunnie,” Youngsoo bop the younger nose, he free himself from the younger's hold. “Your husband is cute, I almost felt sorry for falling for you… but the heart wants what it wants,” he winked an eye at Sehun and dismissed himself.

Sehun returned inside and went to the kitchen, finding Junmyeon there, enjoying a cup of tea. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Sehun said.

“He told me he was the new marketing director, what happened with Ms. Kim?” Junmyeon asked curious

“Her mother was sick, so she ask for a short leave.”

“Oh that’s sad… well Mr. Ji seems nice.” 

Sehun made a sneer when he heard that. “Yeah, so nice,” he responded a little sarcastic. If only Junmyeon knew. 

\---

Months went by, Junmyeon and Sehun were occupied with their respective jobs. Junmyeon was almost in his eighth month of pregnancy, he was a 'cute ball' like Sehun would call him, and their little princess was bigger than ever, ready to pop out at any time. Junmyeon was on medical rest, so he and Jongdae planned the winter festival over facetime when the other had free time. Everything was going really well, Junmyeon was proud of his friend and partner.

On top of that, Sehun also became busy in the last few months. His launch was just three weeks away and he barely made it home to sleep. He lost a little weight and was constantly anxious, and barely ate anything.

“You’re coming home late again?” Junmyeon asked over the phone, it was 11 pm. “I’ve made your favorite food.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I have to stay here. I promise you that in a few weeks this will be over and I’ll take a short leave so I can take care of you and our little girl,” he can hear that Sehun's voice was tired and he felt really bad. He looked at the dinner he cooked and pouted slightly. “Have you ate anything?” 

“Ahm, everyone left to eat dinner moments ago, but don’t worry I ate a sandwich already,” Sehun said to reassure his husband. 

“Hmmm… that’s not dinner. Wait there I'll bring you something to eat… Real Food!” Junmyeon resolved.

“Babe, it’s not a big deal, really...besides you have to rest,” Sehun disagreed.

“I heard you...but I don’t care, I'll be there with edible food in 20 minutes.” Junmyeon hung up and called Luhan. The man lived a few blocks away and since Junmyeon wasn’t able to drive anymore, Luhan became his personal driver when Sehun wasn’t available. A few moments later, he finished packing food for his husband and heard Luhan’s car approaching outside so he went out as fast as his belly let him.

The ride to Sehun's office was full of Luhan complaining about having to bring food to Sehun.

“Unbelievable that you took me out of bed to be a delivery man,” Luhan complained for the millionth time.

“I know that you care about him too, Luhan. Beside, you don’t want your future niece to grow up without his dad,” Junmyeon caressed his bump.

“Of course I do… but don’t tell Sehun that,” Luhan asked.

“Why?”

“I like to make Sehun mad...it’s funny,” He said, laughing.

Junmyeon laughed too. The relationship that the Oh brothers had was kind of strange but beautiful, still. They bicker at each other almost all the time but deep down both brothers knew that they had their backs.

With that trail of thought in Junmyeon's mind, they arrived at Sehun’s office at almost midnight and there was no one around. Junmyeon was about to call Sehun to come down when he spotted a familiar figure walking to the door.

“Baekhyun-ah!” He yelled and the young one turned around.

“Junmyeon hyung! Hello, how are you? How’s the little baby?” 

“Oh we’re amazing, this little one is about to to go out at any time, so… yeah haha.” 

“And what are you doing here? It’s almost midnight hyung, Sehun is not gonna like this,” Baekhyun said, frowning. 

“Actually, I came to bring him dinner,” He showed Baekhuyn the paper bag full of food that he made. “He hasn’t been eating well and he just had a sandwich today, so I told him that I was gonna come to bring him some food.”

“Oh! In that case, come. I'm heading to his office right now,” Baekhyun swiped his card through the scanner and the door unlocked. Both men went inside and jumped into the elevator. They arrived at the 20th floor and went to Sehun’s office. Junmyeon smiled and opened the door without knocking first. It was his husband’s office after all.

\---

Sehun was stressed about the launch event. It was just three weeks away and he still had so much to do. While he waited for Junmyeon to come with the food, he laid for a moment on the sofa and rested his eyes. He fell asleep for a few minutes until he felt someone stroking his hair. Sehun loved when Junmyeon stroked his hair, it made him sleepy, he hummed in delight and heard a soft giggle in return. But oddly, the giggle didn't sound like the one belonged to Junmyeon. 

The realisation made Sehun open his eyes and to his horror, he saw Youngsoo smiling at him from above. Sehun scrambled from the sofa to put a little distance between them.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Sehun was beyond furious.

“You looked so cute while sleeping that I couldn't help myself,” the older said, smiling viciously. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Sehun asked, looking around.

“They're still at the restaurant. I came back early…so we can have some alone time,” he stood up from the sofa slowly, like a hunter and to Sehun's misfortune he was the prey.

Sehun moved away from the sofa, never leaving his sight from the older, he wasn’t naive.

“There’s no “we” Youngsoo. I’m married. And I’m going to be a father soon. I have a family that I love so much. You shouldn't be doing this,” Sehun told him with a serious tone. “This has to stop right now.”

“But Hunnie, this is just getting started.” 

Sehun wasn’t seeing his way, soon he found himself trapped between Youngsoo and the wall, he didn’t have where to run or hide.

“I already told you a millionth time, Youngsoo, I'm not interested. My heart is already owned and the owner now is my husband.” He tried to reason with the men, although he knew it could be a futile thing to do.

“You still don’t get it...I always get what I want, Hunnie...and I want you,” with that he threw himself to Sehun and by reflex the latter held him with his arms.

Everything happened so fast, lips crashing against lips, the door was opened, and the sound of a loud gasp made them turn their head to the side. Sehun was in shock, the only thing he could process was a pair of eyes...a pair of heartbroken eyes that were looking at him. The sound of Junmyeon’s sobs brought him back to reality and he pushed Youngsoo to run to his crying husband.

“No!”

That single word made him freeze in his place, as if his feet were glued to the ground, shocked to hear Junmyeon’s refusal. He looked at his husband's face, tears streaming down face and he knew…

“Babe I…”

“STOP!... Just… stop, please,” Junmyeon cut him off. “Sehun, I… I just… I can’t be here,” he said suddenly, turning around and walking as fast as he could to the elevator.

Sehun was still glued to his place, unable to react to his husband’s dejected expression. 

“Are you an idiot?!” He heard Baekhyun’s voice snapping at him. “GO YOU BASTARD!” 

Sehun ran to the elevator and Junmyeon was already inside. He stopped the door from closing, “Myeon, wait! Babe, let me explain!” He plead. 

Junmyeon gave him a dark look that made Sehun flinch and his heart squeezing painfully. 

“Don’t bother in coming home tonight,” with that, he pressed urgently on the close button and Sehun weakly let go of his hold over the elevator’s door. When they finally closed down, he could see Junmyeon cupping his face with his face and Sehun felt as though he had failed in his life.

\---

“He still doesn’t talk to you?” Chanyeol asked a very miserable Sehun. “It’s been two weeks.”

Sehun didn’t answer, he merely looked at his friend who was on his bed and turned to the window again watching the bright sky. He was staying with his parents since that awful night, Junmyeon still refused to let him come home. Sehun kept repeating what happened that night and felt like such an idiot. He should have told Junmyeon the truth. He admitted that he was scared to tell him since it might upset his husband and now he was paying the price of keeping secrets from him.

“You’re still going to the game launch this Saturday, right?” Chanyeol asked in wonder.

Sehun gave him a look and Chanyeol knew that it was the perfect time to shut up.

“I’m not sure about anything right now, Yeol hyung,” he said, voice absent of emotion.

“Wow! You just call me hyung...you really are crushed,” and with that the door opened and a very much serious Baekhyun came in, taking a seat beside his husband.

Sehun was agitated. “And?...how is he?” he immediately asked.

“Hello to you too, I’m good thanks for asking. Have you showered these last few days, Sehun?” Baekhun asked, frowning at the younger.

When he realize that Sehun was only interested in the information he brought he rolled his eyes.

“He’s upset, he doesn’t want to leave the bed, he barely eats. I just sat there the whole day with him but he didn’t talk.” Baekhyun said, sighing.

Sehun could feel how his heart was broken a little bit more at the information. The men he promised to love, cherish and protect until his last breath was hurt and it was all Sehun’s fault. The worst part was that Sehun didn’t know how to fix this. He tried to go to their house but Junmyeon already changed the passcode. He tried to call him but Junmyeon didn’t pick up, his voicemail was already full and Junmyeon also blocked him from all social media, he couldn't reach his husband.

“I see,” Sehun answered sadly, “Thanks hyungs...ahm, I don’t wanna sound rude or anything but I would like to be alone for now.” He turned and sat by the window again.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other. “Sehun, we are worried for you too. You haven’t left this room in days. Maybe we can go out for a little while, you know… take some fresh air...it would be good for you,” Baekhyun said, trying to coax the younger. 

Sehun didn’t even give them a look anymore. “Please… just leave.”

\---

It was a Saturday night and Sehun was on his bed, watching the ceiling with a blank stare. This was supposed to be the night where the game he had been working on to be officially launched worldwide and he wasn’t feeling anything. He just felt empty, half of him was missing and he wanted it back, but he didn’t know how to get it back. 

Tomorrow...tomorrow morning, he planned to go to his house and he’s going to make Junmyeon listen to him, he has to let him explain the actual situation.

Yeah… 

Tomorrow…

He closed his eyes and traveled to dreamland, a place where Junmyeon was still by his side, he still could hold him and smell his sweet cologne and everything was okay, everything was perfect…

…………

“Sehun!” someone was screaming at him, “Wake up you little shit!” He was being shaken awake. 

Sehun woke up confused, he blinked a few times and saw a really agitated Luhan in front him.

“What do you want?” Sehun asked, “It’s freaking 1 am! Leave me alone!” He turned around and closed his eyes again.

“Sehun, you idiot! Junmyeon is about to give birth. Get your shit together!” He shook him again.

Sehun opened his eyes again at the mention of his husband’s name. “Junmyeon what?!”

“Dress now, ask later,” Luhan threw him his clothes, “Jongdae is already on his way to the hospital with Junmyeon.” 

“That means..” Sehun said.

“Yeah, your daughter is coming,” he smiled at his brother, “Now hurry, your husband needs you.”

Sehun dressed as fast as he could and hopped into his brother's car. They drove to the hospital and Sehun didn’t even wait until his brother stopped the car, he just jumped and ran inside.

There he went straight to the front desk, he was out of breath. “Excuse me! I’m...I’m looking for my husband...he went into labor,” he tried to explain.

“His name?” The young girl said.

“Oh Junmyeon.”

Sehun was so anxious that seconds felt like hours.

“Hmmm, yes, here it is… he’s in labor room 3. Take this hallway, the last door to the left, a nurse will be there to guide you to go into the labour room.”

Sehun ran, again, to the labor room. Once reaching the end of the hallway, he found a nurse and started to rant frantically to her on why he was there. He was then given a sterile robe and gloves. He was told to sanitise his hands before going inside the room. Once he broke into the double door leading to the labour room, there he saw his husband on the bed, surrounded by nurses, Junmyeon looked as agitated as Sehun did as he waited for the procedure to start. Sehun took a moment to behold the image of his love, he was pale with dark circles under his eyes. Sehun noticed that he was also a little bit thin and felt a lump on the throat. Junmyeon’s glow was gone and it was his fault.

Approached the bed slowly, his movements made Junmyeon turn his head towards his direction.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked, frowning. 

“I came for you and for our little girl,” Sehun answered, voice deflating.

“Who told you I was here?”

“Luhan.”

“That traitor,” Junmyeon said, glaring at his husband.

“Junmyeon, please listen to me, you owe me at least that,” Sehun said.

“I owe you?” Junmyeon seethed through his gritted teeth. 

“Okay, bad choice of words. You know me better than this,” Sehun tried again, looking guilty.

“I don’t know who you are anymore,” Junmyeon said, voice distant. 

“Yes, you do,” Sehun got closer and dared to hold Junmyeon’s hand. When the other didn’t retract his hand, Sehun felt a little more brave. “It’s me Sehun, your Sehunnie… and you’re my Myeonnie, the one for me, the only one that I want.” He saw how a tiny spark bloomed in Junmyeon’s eyes so he continued, “Junmyeon I’m sorry for what happened that night, I should have told you about Youngsoo and his obsession with me but I swear I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I would hurt myself first before i even think of hurting you”

Junmyeon’s look softened a little. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. You had already so much on your back and I thought I could handle it myself,” Sehun explained.

“Yeah, and you did an amazing job,” the older said sarcastically.

“I know, I’m an idiot.”

“Yes you are…”Junmyeon took a deep breath, “But you are my idiot after all.” 

Sehun was at the verge of tears. “Really?”

Junmyeon smiled and there it was, that spark was back. “Yes… come here you big idiot.”

They hugged and they both felt complete again. It had been 3 weeks that they were separated and it was torture for both of them.

“Never hide something from me again, Oh Sehun.”

“I won’t, I promise,” he said with tears in his eyes.

“I’m serious, Sehun. Don’t ever do something like this again.”

“I promise, Myeonnie.”

After a few moments, Sehun was helping Junmyeon to breathe, the contractions suddenly hit him strong.

The doctor came and stood beside the couple, “Okay, Junmyeon-ssi. I would check you now, hmm?”

“Okay,” said Junmyeon with an almost silent voice.

She checked on Junmyeon and smiled, “Okay, I think you’re ready to start with the push.” The nurses started to crowd around him and everything happened so fast but so slow at the same time. Sehun held Junmyeon’s hand and gave him encouraging words. Junmyeon was sweating and tired.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Junmyeon cried out, “I can’t.”

“Yes you can, my love. Only a little more, come on, I know you can do it.” Sehun gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

Junmyeon pushed again. “Okay,I can see the head now,” the doctor announced, “Just one more push and that it’s gonna be it.”

“Okay love, just one more push and it will be over, you can do it.”

“Yes I can, I can,” Junmyeon whispered to himself. 

With the little strength that he had, he pushed and the next second, he heard a cry piercing through the chaotic room. 

She was finally here. 

Junmyeon made it.

“Congratulations!” The doctor said, “It’s a beautiful baby girl,” she placed the baby against Junmyeon’s chest. The sight of the baby made the new parents cry as they kissed each other.

“She’s perfect,” Sehun whispered, tracing his finger on the little one’s still red face. 

Later, Sehun cut the umbilical cord while the nurses cleaned the baby and moments later they brought her to Junmyeon who held her close as she drifted to sleep.

“Have you thought of a name?” One of the nurses asked.

Junmyeon smiled at her bay and looked at Sehun. “Yes, her name is Jarim, Oh Jarim.”

“That’s a beautiful name, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” the nurse said, smiling at them.

Moments later, after Junmyeon and Sehun’s parents, with an overly excited Luhan came to meet the newly born baby, Junmyeon and the baby were fast asleep. Sehun was looking at them, to his husband and then to his daughter, both were beautiful and he was so in love with both of them. Early that day when Junmyeon held him, he felt like the missing piece he lost three weeks ago was back. And now, seeing the two persons that gave his life meaning, he could really feel it and mean it…

That his life was finally completed.


End file.
